msfairytailrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleopatra Dynocasus
Cleopatra "The Tempest" Dynocasus is a Waa'Q mage and a War Chief of an unknown villlage. She was captured by the Iniesta Royal Family while traveling through and put in the Colosseum. She was born a warrior so she doesn't have the magic capalities to use Waa'Q magic. She was raised up by a kind Waa'Q village elder. She uses a magic katana whose hilt guard is a coiled dragon. It wraps itself around the hilt leaving just enough space for a hand to slip under. Appearance She has red hair and is attractive in appearance. She is an average height and looks very angry making it hard for people to approach her. Personality She only feels angry during battle as her mind is focused on the task at hand. Despite her unapproachable appearance she is very loving towards nature and children. She cannot stand the sight of people protecting her as she believes it would leave her in their debt. History She was born in New Magnolia but her parents were branded criminals for helping the Waa'Qs who saved their lives. To save their baby they requested to the Waa'Q village that saved them to take care of their child and raise her as their own. Most of the Village Elder advisors were against it but the Village Elder decided to keep the child. She could not perform much Waa'Q magic so they gave her a sword they got from a caravan long ago. It was a Warrior's weapon and she handled it like a natural. She then tried to travel to Arkere as a diplomatic mission but was caught by royal troops wearing the sigma of Iniesta of Barcelonis. She has spent the past 2 weeks in the Colosseum. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities She is very quick and her sword play is top notch. She can easily outduel anyone and her strikes are quick and fatal. Her sword is named "Nihonto-Ryuu" or "Sword of the Dragon". The sword can mimic weather conditions. The sword has 5 main weather types that can be mixed and controled. They are Wind, Rain, Lightning, Heat, and Ice. Magic Magic Name: Weather Magic *'The Wind of Chaos: '''Her blade can produce wind slashes and tornadoes. She can mix it with other elements to create a dust storm or a lightning storm. *'The Rain of Tranquility: 'Her blade produces water that can be used in many different situations. Can be combined with wind to create a whirlpool or heat to create a thick fog. *'The Lightning of Destruction: 'Lightning can surround her blade and can be produced. It can be mixed with rain to strengthen it's effect and many other things. *'The Heat of Famine: 'Her blade produces heat to scorching temperatures. It can be used to cut through armor like butter and combined with other elements. *'The Ice of Purity: '''Cleo can produce ice from her blade freezing anything it touches or be combined to create an ice storm and other uses too. Trivia Made by Myman Quotes